1. Field of Invention
The MR16 lamp adapter is an apparatus which allows for one to convert their 120 volt AC lighting device to a lower voltage AC light device by attachment of an Edison lamp base on one end of the apparatus within the Edison socket of the AC light device, the apparatus having an encased voltage converter within a non-conductive extension, reducing the voltage from 120 volt AC to the lower AC voltage. The apparatus has a lower voltage MR16 light socket on the opposing end of the apparatus to accept a low voltage MR16 lamp. This apparatus is most preferred for converting 120 volt AC recessed light canisters to 12 volt AC MR16 bi-pin socket fixtures without incurring costly and difficult retrofitting of low voltage light device in the place of the existing 120 volt AC recessed light canisters, which may be placed in locations where access is restricted, confined or otherwise inaccessible.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to devices that adapt or convert light fixtures.
A first U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,100 to Al-Turki, is an adapter for converting an Edison socket to a bayonet socket, the disclosed device screwing into the Edison lamp base and having an internal socket adapted to accept a smaller screw base bulb. This device discloses no voltage conversion apparatus means. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,070 to Al-Turki discloses a device to adapt an Edison lamp base to a bayonet bulb, a bayonet base to an Edison bulb, an Edison lamp base to a compact fluorescent bulb, a compact fluorescent base to an Edison bulb, and so forth. However, at no time is a voltage reduction or enhancement noted, nor is there a device disclosed to perform such conversion. In both inventions, bulbs of like voltage must be the only bulbs converted, and only the bases are adaptable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,548 to Schadhauser, and adapter is defined to convert an Edison lamp base fixture into a compact fluorescent lamp by the inclusion of the disclosed device, which includes mention “circuit elements” of a circuit element or ballast circuit for the operation of the low-pressure discharge lamp, and also discloses an inductive ballast in lieu of an “electronic starting-and-operating circuit”. However, this device does not adapt a bi-pin, low voltage bulb, nor does it contain a 120 volt to 12 volt converter attaching between the Edison lamp base and a bi-pin socket, specifically 12 volt AC bi-pin socket, as disclosed and claimed in the current invention.